The invention relates to a camshaft having at least one carrier element and at least one cam.
A camshaft has at least one carrier element, also termed a tube or shaft, and at least one cam. When used in engines, camshafts serve as a part of the valve operating assembly, and the camshaft in this case rotates about its longitudinal axis. The cams convert the rotary movement into longitudinal motion, thereby controlling the intake and exhaust valves of the engine. In order to make it possible to provide better control according to the load on the engine, the prior art includes so-called camshaft adjusters which bring different cams into functional engagement with the valves, or which modify the settings of the cams with respect to each other, for example via the angles thereof.